Guava Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Sheepish Rocky (native) |navy_color=Red}} Guava Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route encircling the island. Guava Island is home to Sheepish Rocky, a sheep. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Sheepish and wooly shoppe names are the order of the day on Guava. ; Apothecary : Fruity Philters (bazaar) : Dye Hard : Dyed in the Wool (upgraded) : Sheepy Potions (upgraded) ; Bank : Salt It Away (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Spice Market ; Distillery : Brew Ewe (bazaar) : Colourful Concoctions (upgraded) : The Wrath of Cane (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Sheepshape Shops ; Furnisher : Wool-Mart (bazaar) : Mutton but Furniture ; House ; Inn : Sheep It Off ; Iron monger : The Bleating Edge (bazaar) : Baa Baa Blacksmith (upgraded) : Beg, Borrow and Steel : Ram it Home (upgraded) : Sheep Shots ; Palace : Mouton Rouge (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Shippopotamus (bazaar) : Diamond Cutters (upgraded) : Die Fish Die (upgraded) : Ships for Ewe (upgraded) : Slippery Sloops (upgraded) : Sloop du Jour (upgraded) : Yakkiti Yacht ; Tailor : Queen's Closet (bazaar) : Equal Shears : I'll Be Seaming You (upgraded) : Sheepish Looks (upgraded) ; Weavery : Free Trade Cloth (bazaar) : The Drapes of Wrath : Looming for Ewe (upgraded) : Weaving So Soon (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings : Brew Monday (upgraded distillery) : Rocky Shores (upgraded distillery) : Furniture for Ewe (upgraded furnisher) History Guava Island is named for the Guava genus of shrubs and trees. The Guava Island monument is located directly just outside the palace. — 2004-5-01, Vilya defended the island in an eight round non-sinking blockade against Hell's Outcasts. The island was the first colonized island to be blockaded and was the first island to be successfully defended. — 2004-6-25, defeated Vilya in seven rounds to take control of the island. 2005-1-30, Equinox transferred the island to Rudder Revolution. — 2005-4-10, Booty Grabbers defeated Rudder Revolution in a four round sinking blockade. — 2005-4-30, Unholy defeated Booty Grabbers in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2005-6-04, Notorious Fandango defeated Unholy in a four round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2005-7-03, Avalon defeated Notorious Fandango in a three round sinking blocade to take control of the island. It marked the first time a flag on Midnight held control of three islands at the same time. — 2005-12-03, Avalon successfully defended the island against Tyr's Own in a four round sinking blockade. The blockade was part of the Lilliputian Alliance's attack on Avalon. — 2007-3-25, Seraph's Nightmare defeated Avalon in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. The blockade ran simultaneously to Avalon's attack on Serpah's NIghtmare at . — 2008-6-07, Broadsiders defeated Seraph's Nightmare in a five round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2008-11-30, Broadsiders successfully defended the island in a four round sinking blockade against Tyr's Own. — 2008-12-06, Don't Panic defeated Broadsiders in a five round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2009-5-23, Folie Circulaire defeated Don't Panic in a four round sinking blockade to take control of the island. Don't Panic conceded the blockade after round three, making Folie Circulaire the first flag on Midnight to hold control of five islands at one time. — 2009-9-26, the Brigand King The Widow Queen defeated Folie Circulaire in three rounds to give her flag Black Veil control of the island. Folie Circulaire scuttled all of its islands before the active crews left for other flags and did not defend.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=140589 — 2009-10-03, Blood and Roses defeated The Widow Queen in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2009-11-07, Tyr's Own defeated Blood and Roses in a four round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2010-6-06, the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale and his forces in Chthonic Horde took control of the island in a five round blockade. Tyr's Own did not defend but the flag Riot fielded a defense taking two rounds for the defenders. — 2010-6-13, Riot defeated Chthonic Horde in five rounds to take control of the island. — 2011-1-15, Dark Passion defeated Riot in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-5-7, Bipolar defeated Dark Passion in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. 2011-08-08, Bipolar transferred the island to Twisted.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=173158 The governorship was initially transferred as the result of an event http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=170367 and once the governor became part of a flag with the necessary fame, the island was officially transferred as well. Category:Islands with sheep